seruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
3 - 5 Players Game zones The playing field is divided into different zones, they are as follows. *Competition zone - Here the drawn competition cards are placed in a row. *Discard pile - Preparation cards that are in some way removed is placed here. *Preparation pile - Players draw cards from this pile. *Preparation zones - Each player has a preparation zone in which he/she places permanent enhancement cards. *Playing zones - Each player has a playing zone in which he plays his cards for the current round. Preparations *First one player draws five competition cards without looking at them and places them face down in the competition zone. *Then each player draws five preparation cards which will be the make up of their hands. *If a player is not happy with his/her initial hand, he/she can discard as many cards as he/she likes to the discard pile and draw up to five new ones. This can only be done once at the start of the game. The Cards *Competition Cards - These are the competitions in which the knights compete, five are chosen at random for each game. Each competition has two attributes on them which are the attributes used in the competition. *Preparation cards - These are the cards that the players have on hand, they consist of two different types of cards. **Enhancement cards - These cards raise the stats of your knight by a set amount. There are three types of Enhancement cards; 1+ in three Attributes, 2+ in two Attributes, 5+ in one Attribute. **Insult cards - These cards can sabotage or hinder another player by either lowering the score in the current competition or removing a card in their Preparation Zone. Rounds of play The game is broken down into rounds, which in turn are broken down into different phases, they are played in order as follows: *Draw phase - Each player draws cards until he/she has five cards on hand. *Reveal phase - One player turns competition cards face up until two are revealed, the first competition in the competition zone is counted as the current competition. *Preparation phase - Each player places two Preperation cards from their hand into their respective playing zones face down. When all players are done, the placed cards will be turned face up at the same time. If a player places an Enhancement card, it must have at least one attribute in common with the current competition. *Competition phase - All players total enhancements are rounded up as points, counting both cards from the preparation zone and the playing zone. Only enhancements relevant to the current competition will be counted. *Award phase - The player with the most points during the competition phase is awarded with the current competition card. If two or more players have the same amount of points, each player draws a card from the pile and adds the points to his or her score. Whoever has the highest score now wins. The Attributes must be relevant to the current competition and Insult Cards count as zero points. Repeat until one person has won. The additional cards drawn are discarded once the round is over. *End phase - Each player chooses one enhancement card in their playing zone and moves it to their respective preparation zone, while discarding the rest to discard pile. When all of these phases have conclude, the game moves on to the next round starting again from the Draw phase. When the last competition has been awarded, the game moves on to the final competition. This plays like a normal Competition phase except '''only '''the Enhancement cards in the Preperation Zone are rounded up when counting points, including all the awarded competition cards being worth 2 points each. The player with the most points during this round wins the game.